Perfect
by K00K
Summary: "You're extremely enlightening, has anyone ever told you that?" Kurt grinned, playfully poking Blaine in the knee as if they'd been friends forever. Just friends. Because Kurt happened to be dating the hottest guy on campus. AU Klaine, St. Hummel.


**Title:** Perfect  
><strong>Author: <strong>K00K**  
>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Klaine, background St. Hummel  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Warning:<strong> None.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee.  
><strong>Author Notes:<strong> I just really like the idea of St. Hummel, okay? Also, heavily influenced by Black Swan. Also, I know that boys don't wear point shoes but it's Kurt and the lines are always blurred with him so deal with it. I don't know why I'm posting this. It's not my best work...I just haven't posted anything in awhile and I feel bad.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "You're extremely enlightening, has anyone ever told you that?" Kurt grinned, playfully poking Blaine in the knee as if they'd been friends forever. Friends. Just friends. Because Kurt happened to be dating the hottest guy on campus. AU  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,686  
><strong>Status: <strong>**Complete.** Although, there is a sequel on the way.

* * *

><p>Blaine could practically feel his ears perk as he heard the first few notes of Swan Lake pluck throughout the empty halls. It was almost two in the morning, who in God's name would still be practicing at this hour? Intrigued, for he never really took the time to get to know some of his fellow students in his two years so far at Julliard, he followed the violins until he found himself in the dance auditoriums. He pushed open the stage door, expecting to see some type of ballerina in a tutu overworking herself.<p>

And, well, he was sort of right. If you minus the tutu and change genders.

He felt his jaw literally _drop_ as he watched the very lean, very _male_ ballet dancer prance across the stage, his limbs moving more gracefully than he'd ever seen with any other dancer. He wasn't really exquisite with words, but it was no doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

When the music suddenly cut, mid-song, he found himself clapping loudly-despite the fact that the dance had not actually been completed. The dancer looked up from his feet to the source of the noise, and Blaine finally got a good look at him.

And God, he was beautiful. Smooth, porcelain skin, slightly tousled brown locks, and a pair of bright, shining, blue-green eyes. He was adorable and cute yet his muscles showed just how _masculine_ he was and oh my God, Blaine was going to cream himself like a teenage girl if he kept checking this guy out. Instead of creeping him out further, he exited the wings and joined him on the stage, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That was…wow."

"Uhm. Thanks," the beauty muttered, sitting down to readjust his toe shoes. Blaine just smiled.

"No, really. I mean, I'm not a dancer, so I don't know a whole lot about like technique or if the steps are actually right or not, but it was…I mean, it was kind of beautiful." Telling the truth had…pretty much always worked for him in the past. It didn't _always_ work out in his favor, but it couldn't hurt. Or, at least not a lot.

"No. It has to be perfect," the beauty gritted, having finished readjusting his toe shoe and crossed his legs, now running his hands through his soft-to-the-touch-looking hair. Blaine's hands were _twitching_ with the need to stroke it. The dancer was obviously beyond stressed, and looked close to tears.

"Is that why you're here practicing so late? You should probably head back to your dorm and get some sleep, you're going to be _exhausted_ tomorrow," Blaine preached, absently readjusting his guitar on his back. He almost forgot about the weight slowing him down.

"You should probably shut the hell up," the dancer grumbled, though made no attempt to get up and continue dancing. A few awkward moments passed before he sighed, leaning back on his hands. "I'm sorry. I've been kind of a bitch for the past few days. I've just been…anxious and nervous lately. I need this routine to be perfect. It _has_ to be perfect."

"Don't worry about it, we're in arts school. Everyone's gonna have a nervous breakdown at some point," Blaine quipped, rolling back on his heels idly. "What's got you down?"

"I'm not really comfortable spilling my soul to a complete stranger," the dancer drawled, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow expectantly. The musician grinned, practically hopping down to sit opposite the boy.

"Blaine Anderson, musician," he introduced, sticking his hand out. The brunette studied the calloused hand, as if it were going to reach back and slap him if he moved too sharply, before gently taking it in his own and _holy crap his skin was soft_.

"Kurt Hummel, dancer and singer."

Blaine whistled impressively. "Triple threat."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed after a moment. "But I only said two-"

"Dancer, singer, _and_ attractive. Blow me even further away, I dare you."

Kurt would have showed no response to the admittedly lame flirting if his pale cheeks hadn't tinged bright red. Blaine just smiled even wider-he was _so_ glad he gave in to Wes's pleading of two extra hours of practice.

"So we know each other's names and that so far I think you're pretty amazing."

"So?"

"So…we're not strangers. You should feel totally comfortable telling me your problems. Maybe I can help."

Kurt stared at him with a completely unreadable look on his delicate features; something between interest and caution. He leaned forward, untying the ribbons of his shoes. "I doubt you'll be able to help," he spoke softly, not even bothering to look up from the ribbons. "But fine. Maybe I'll feel better if I get it all out there."

Blaine smiled, shrugging his guitar off of his back and pushing it aside. "Great! Vent away, my new friend."

He was still staring down at his now shoeless feet, massaging the balls and toes expertly. "Where do I begin?" he muttered off-handedly.

"Well," Blaine interjected already, ignoring Kurt's sarcasm. "What about the routine you were working on? What was that for? Is the dance school putting on Swan Lake?"

Kurt stopped massaging his foot, glancing up. "Uh…"

"What's wrong?" Blaine furrowed. "Were you not cast or something?"

Kurt worried his lip, bringing his foot back to cross his legs again. "I was…I mean, no, Swan Lake isn't being put on. It was just…uh…it wasn't for a class or anything."

Blaine blinked a few times, letting the information sink in. "So you…were perfecting a seemingly complicated routine…recreationally?" Kurt averted his eyes, nodding. "Why?"

A few beats of silence passed before the dancer looked back up. "I'm kind of a perfectionist. I like being in control. That's why I like ballet so much. It requires a lot of control and discipline…I've been doing it since I was two. So…if something goes wrong in my life, when I perfect a routine, it allows me to feel like I have control over _something_…" He chuckled awkwardly, shifting a bit. "I'm sorry. That was lame."

Blaine shook his head. "No, no, it wasn't. Why were you perfecting a routine tonight? I mean, what's wrong?"

More silence. Just as Kurt took a breath to speak, his phone went off in the other wing. "Oh-uh, excuse me," he murmured, jumping up and jogging over to his duffle bag. He snatched the phone and walked back to the center of the stage, not even bothering to look at it yet. "Normally I'd ignore it, but if it's this late, there's a 50/50 chance that it's a drunk text or an emergency."

"It's cool," Blaine shrugged, leaning back on his hands as Kurt had before as the brunette unlocked his iPhone. He suddenly grimaced, tapping his fingers on his knee rhythmically. After a curt sigh, the musician decided to interpose.

"Who was it?"

"Oh. My, uh…boyfriend. I wasn't aware we were even speaking."

You would have to have been blind to not see the absolutely deflated look in Blaine's features. "Oh. Is that why you're here?"

"Yes." Without replying to whatever the text said, he put the iPhone down and clasped his hands in his lap. "He thinks I'm taking dance too seriously, and that I don't pay enough attention to him."

"What a whiny brat."

Kurt huffed, playing with the ribbons of his discarded shoes. "Yes, well, he's a whiny brat that happens to be right. I should be with him right now, but I hate confrontation and I'd rather work out my frustrations through dance than with him."

_'You can work them out with me,'_ Blaine thought as he idly swept Kurt's body over again without being noticed. He instantly felt like a total creep, though, and took the thought back. This boy was pouring his heart onto his sleeve for him, and all he could think of was sex? He was such a loser.

"I feel really bad, though. I mean, I do love him. I wouldn't have been with him this long if I didn't. But…I don't know, sometimes I just don't trust him. I'll feel bad for it a second later, but in that tiny, split millisecond that I think he's checking someone out or with someone else when we're apart, it's _far_ too believable for my liking. I mean, whenever we go out, girls and guys _throw_ themselves at him, despite the fact that I'd be right there next to him, holding his hand. And sometimes he doesn't even _do_ anything about it! He'll just laugh, or sometimes even flirt back harmlessly, like it's all one big joke on me."

Blaine frowned, watching as the boy worked himself up into a rant. He reached out and placed a hand on Kurt's knee, causing him to stop. The second they locked eyes, he composed himself, realizing his slip.

"But most of the time," he continued, his tone completely different; content, "he makes me feel _really_ good. If someone's flirting too hard, he'll tell them off and let them know, quite explicitly, that he belongs to me. And he likes to show me off when we go out, and tells people how lucky he is that I let him stick around. And he's goofy and adorable and can be _such_ a drama queen and I love him…and…I just wish I could tell him all of this."

"Why don't you?" Blaine questioned after moment's quiet, despite his growing jealousy and despair. He needed to stop getting his hopes up. He walked in here with his heart on his sleeve, and he was going to walk out with it broken in two. He had known this beautiful guy for a half hour, tops, and he's already unintentionally stomped all over his heart. Perfect.

"…I don't know," Kurt murmured after awhile, as if he was just realizing this. "I guess it's just…hard to talk about it instead of fighting. If I so much as mention it, he _flips out_ and brings up…"

"Brings up…"

Kurt sighed. "This is so dumb. I don't even know you. I shouldn't be putting my love life into the hands of a stranger."

"I told you, we're not strangers. And, trust me, I'd rather be here helping you than back sitting outside my dorm room until my roommate's girlfriend leaves. Which usually isn't until about four AM. So I've got time," he chuckled, leaning forward and resting his face on his hand. Kurt giggled a little bit too, rolling his shoulders to crack out the joints. "So what does he bring up when you fight?"

"Oh. Right. Uhm…a year ago, we got into a fight about something else-I don't even really remember what now-but it was in the middle of a party and I was drunk and angry and made out with the first guy that hit on me."

"Well…yeah, that's definitely something he could use against you."

"It was _so_ embarrassing…we ended up in someone's bedroom, and he was trying to take things further but the second he took off his underwear, I started crying. Then Jesse walked in, demanded to know what was going on, and I confessed to the whole thing. He didn't speak to me for a _week_, which, in the drama queen world of ours, is like-six months. It was awful. I don't think I've ever cried so much over a boy in my life. We finally made up, though, when he made a dramatic entrance into my dorm and gave a speech about how he had decided to accept my numerous apologies but that if it ever happened again, he didn't know if he'd be able to handle that. He's always had trouble picking out suitable dating partners in the past and has been terribly wounded, so I like to think of myself as his second chance."

"What's…What's his last name again?"

"I didn't…? Oh, uh, Jesse St. James. Why, do you know him?"

"Well…I mean…_yeah._ He's kind of _huge_ in the Vocal Department. He's also the one that puts on shows downtown for homeless people, right?" Blaine's mind was running a mile a minute. Kurt was dating _Jesse St. James?_ That was _so…_They just…They didn't seem very compatible. Jesse was always so…competitive and, to be blunt, cocky. He obviously breezed through his courses as well; he barely had to put an effort into singing. Kurt didn't seem like he'd tolerate that sort of behavior. He was obviously extremely driven and a hard worker.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's a nice gesture. I finally got him to spare them some food money as well. I know he seems like an arrogant, cocky, self-absorbed asshole, but he's come a long way. A _long_ way. And he isn't always like that. We both have a respect for the other's talents…he just thinks I should be focusing more on my singing career than my dancing career. But whatever." Kurt snapped his mouth shut, realizing he was rambling a little. Blaine just stared at him, listening intently. From what he'd seen, dancing was _definitely_ something Kurt should pursue as a career. He was absolutely phenomenal.

"If he makes you as happy as you say he does, you should probably try and talk to him. I know it sort of goes against the drama queen code to be the first to break, but isn't he as, er, dramatic as you? It could take a lot longer for him to cave than you'd like." Blaine paused, hoping his tone didn't sound too downtrodden. "I know being the bigger man is hard, but it's usually worth it in the end."

"You're extremely enlightening, has anyone ever told you that?" Kurt grinned, playfully poking Blaine in the knee as if they'd been friends forever. Friends. Just friends. Because Kurt happened to be dating the _hottest guy on campus_.

"Oh, just this adorable dancer who I'm hoping to see more often…" He laughed, trying to play it off coolly, but Kurt only smiled with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Shit. Abort before things got worse. He pretended to check the time, then reached over to drag his guitar case back towards him. "It's kind of late…early…whatever. I should head back and get some sleep, I have class tomorrow." He stood up, offering the dancer a hand.

Kurt nodded, taking the hand and gracefully hopping up. "I should head back too. Might as well go see him when I know he'll be in his room," he murmured, putting his shoes and music back into his duffle bag. "What dorm building are you in?"

"Uh, B."

The dancer raised his eyebrows, shrugging his navy cardigan on. "Jesse's in B, I'll walk over with you. I know we're on campus and everything, but I still don't like walking alone at night."

"Understandable," Blaine amended, holding the door open for the other boy. "So what part in Swan Lake were you perfecting? The prince or the evil guy?" he questioned, wanting to get off the subject of the fact the Kurt was unavailable.

Kurt blushed, adjusting the strap of his grey bag on his shoulder. "It…Uh…No."

Blaine looked over at him, his features showing nothing but confusion. "No…to which one?"

"I was practicing the Black Swan Pas de Deux," he blurted out, blushing almost instantaneously. Blaine stared at him a few moments, quickly running through what he knew of the plot of Swan Lake in his mind…and…oh. _Oh_. He was practicing the girl's part. Oh.

He nodded in recognition, and they fell into an almost content silence. The night was a little chilly, and when Kurt shivered a bit it literally took every fiber in Blaine's being not to offer his hoodie or wrap his arm around his shoulders. They weren't totally obvious things, but dammit he was a gentleman and he would wait patiently on the sidelines for when Kurt was single again.

_If _Kurt was single again.

He'd said that the two had been together for a long time. And, yes, it was college and everyone tended to experiment and all that, but Kurt seemed to know who he was and what he wanted. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy that would waste his time with someone he didn't think would be around for awhile.

All too soon, the B dorm building came into view and they were stepping into the elevator. "What floor are you on?"

"Six." Kurt pressed in the six button, followed quickly by the four.

"Uhm…thanks. For tonight. You're like, really smart when it comes to this kind of stuff. I just might consider keeping you around," he sniggered, playfully shouldering the musician, who just blushed and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."

Kurt smiled almost serenely, placing a hand on the boy's arm. "Seriously, thanks." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "That's me, obviously. I'll see you around campus, yeah?" he asked, but obviously wasn't expecting an answer because he exited the elevator and roamed down the hallway. He didn't look back once as the doors closed.

Finally, he came across a wooden door with the symbol B416 in white. He knocked timidly, hesitating only a moment before speaking up. "Jesse? It's me. Can I talk to you…?"


End file.
